Naruhina- Naruto and Hinata there Story
by Lowkeytrash07
Summary: Hinata's and Naruto's relationship first person point of view Hinata how they started dating and all


Summary: this is about Naruto and Hinata's story and how they were when they were kids and how they got married and grew a family together.

Hinata would always spy on Naruto. Hinata was the only one except for him and the nine tailed fox that knew how he feels and the pain that he has to deal with (first person)

I would always see Naruto sitting on a swing that was my favorite memory of him when we were kids. I always would try to talk to him but I didn't have the courage to tell my crush that I liked him (later on in my life I would tell him on the battlefield) On a couple of occasions I would run away from home and get bullied but Naruto would always protect me and make me feel safe. Yes he was the one who would stop me from falling into the darkness, he gave me light while he's in the dark, people would stare at him and make him sad

I always would try to make him fell happier I didn't have the courage. Until pains attack I stood up for Naruto and protected him I rushed onto the battlefield and tried to pull the bars off of him that Pain put in him I then said, "I'm going too protect you Naruto because, I love you Naruto"

Naruto laid there in disbelief as Naruto watched me getting my ads kicked by Pain. I kept getting back up and trying again eventually I Collapsed on the floor. Sakura ran to heal me Naruto immediately lost control and became the nine tailed beast Minato, Naruto's dad quickly stopped him Naruto didn't know that the 4th hokage was his dad until he told him and its ironic because Naruto always looked up to him (and its funny I always thought that the 4th was his dad, I was right)

After that day Naruto talked to me more and we began a stronger friendship My father would allow me to see Naruto and we would talk. One day the Akataski (don't know if that's spelt right) masked man also known as Obito Uchiha declared war to get Naruto's tailed beast and extract it. The only person in the village who didn't know about the war was Naruto. Of course he found out sooner or later because, Sage mode he can sense any hatred and that's what war is Iruka tried to stop him he couldn't Naruto rushed out to battlefield I saw him fighting I didn't do anything to stop him but I quickly went up to him and gave him a kiss and said, "don't die on me" I then protected Naruto, Naruto shared his power with me and we defeated Madara and Obito together are power when were together is undeniable

Naruto and me then started dating. I gonna tell you how that was.

three months later...

"Naruto asked me out on a date" I said, as I screamed through the house not screamed but squealed, I'm shy but when it came to Naruto I wasn't "Oh really" Hanabi said, "Yes.. he.. did" I said, quietly

I put on a purple dress that suited my eyes and some lip gloss Naruto if I remember it put on a suit and tie

We went to a fancy place in the village while Kakashi and Sasuke also Sakura were watching in the shadows but we did not know at the time "Yours eyes are very pretty" Naruto said, "Thanks..." I said, stuttering a bit "And I love how shy you are" he said, with a small chuckle "I am not shy" I said, "I can easily tell when your embarrassed, nervous, and sad". he said, whilst team 7 was gushing over the image. minus Sasuke "Aww" Sakura said, loudly. They all heard her (uh oh) "Come on out" Naruto said, they came out "here, join us" I said,

"Are you sure" they said, "yeah" Naruto and I said,

we were laughing and having fun it passed so quickly me and Naruto would occasionally share glimpses at eachother after are date he drove me home he then walked me out to the door and gave me a soft kiss and whispered "I had a great time" when I walked into my house hmy face was as bright as a tomato, I fainted Hanabi found me and draged me into my room and I slept soundly dreaming about what happened even though team 7 was there but he kissed me and I've never seen that side of him, the romantic side, I've only ever saw his idiot, stupid, funny self his normal self

The next day I went on a mission it was mission to find out about what the cloud village was hiding they had to infiltrate the village and search for information. Naruto was worried about me so he followed my team. We quickly found out that someone was watching us so we set up an ambush, we ended up hurting Naruto "are you okay" I said, " yeah" he said, as he dropped to the floor the others went on the mission while I offered to stay behind and take him back to the village. "Naruto im sorry" I said, "don't be its my fault" he said, "okay..." I said slightly blushing we went back to the village and he took me out for Ramen we Eat and talked and laughed I wanted to pay,.. but he insisted that he did Naruto then drove me home "I had a interesting experience"! he said, he kissed me on the lips and then ran away of course Hanabi and my dad were watching "aww" they both said, I felt dizzy and lightheaded so I went to my room and had a good sleep "I can't believe I'm dating Naruto" I thought, the next day I woke up and had some breakfast I went to report to the fifth hokage about the mission and how I stayed back and how Naruto followed us I then went about my normal chores and I ran into Naruto "hey hinata, you wanna get some Roman" he asked, "sure" I said, with a bright smile


End file.
